


The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows

by Der_Katze



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze
Summary: SPN Drabble Collection with prompts of invented words chosen from the incredible and inspiring"Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows"https://www.youtube.com/user/obscuresorrows/videos100, 200, 500 words of cocktail-mixed content - often with a little twist.Some interconnected, some stand-alones.





	1. ° sonder

 °

 

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale

 

 

 

**The guy with the frozen credit card**

 

 

 

She's late. Again. Shit! Why must the red lamp for the tank light up exactly now of all times? Alright. At least, three intersections away is a gas station. She jumps out of the car, fuels it up and runs into the gas station.

“Your credit card is blocked, Mr. ...” The cashier piercingly stares at the guy in front of her. “Mr. Bonham?”

Great! Thanks to Murphy's Law. 

The man digs in his wallet. "Fucking Hell," he presses quietly through his teeth.

Her gaze falls onto his wrist. A fresh red wound, like from a knife, stretches over it. The fine skin around it is full of scars, badly healed injuries. She looks anxiously up to his face. Unexpectedly young, just in his mid-twenties. And pretty. In a rough way.

If this didn't work out soon though her boss would fire her for sure this time. She didn't even have to bring up the fact that Elliott had cried so hard again when she wanted to drop him off at the kindergarten. And the tank was empty. 

The guy in front of her is now reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket. Something flashes metallically in it. Everything thightens in her body and time slows to a halt. If the guy would start shooting ... He looks like he's fired a gun before. Maybe in the Army?

He pulls out a rolled bundle of banknote, straightening crumpled 1 and 5 dollar bills.

"Twelve dollars seventy to go, my friend." growls the cashier.

The man rummages in the pockets of his jeans. Dark spots adorn them. Blood? No, that's not possible. Or?

Small change rings onto the counter. "Four dollars still missing."

"Here!” She waggles a 5-dollar note. Nothing is more valuable than her time right now.

Surprised, the man turns around. "Miss, I can't ..." He lies. She sees the need hidden in his body language. A fellow sufferer.

"Please. I insist." She hands the bill over to the cashier. He pauses, then nods.

"Thank you.” Small smile wrinkes form around the man's eyes. His mouth moves but she doesn't understand what he says, because the man's eyes are so - intense. Both the colour and the gaze. He looks at her as if she had just saved the world.

Then he places the scarred hand on her shoulder, presses once, warmly and firmly like his gaze. She shudders. Doesn't know why.

 

*****

 

She’s not on time, but her boss isn't in. Only her colleague Sally, who gives her a conspiratorial wink. Her blood pressure drops as she goes over to Sally, wanting to tell her what the hold up was.

She feels his hand on her shoulder again. His gaze. She can’t describe the strange situation, has no words for this man.

"Elliot didn't wanted to stay in kindergarten again," she sighs and Sally nods compassionately.

 

The men with the rejected credit card will remain her own little secret.           

 

 

 

 

 

___________

 

[sonder - Video](https://vimeo.com/83358821) 

[sonder II](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/23536922667/sonder)

 

 

°


	2. ° kuebiko

°

 

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale - unaccounted days between Stull and Lisa

 

 

 

**The Fall**

 

 

 

The day after, his thoughts run in a circle named "Sam!-Sam!-Sammy ..."

 

He drives.

 

An inaudible “Deeeaan!” from the empty shotgun seat. Didn’t see the red light.

 

Three states from Stull, he locks himself up in a motel room.

 

He knows the rippled, dark red wallpaper. Probably been here before.

 

He accidentally booked a double. Sam lingers like a ghost on the other bed, reading.

 

Just had to find the right words. Could have stopped Sam from jumping into the pit.

 

He rubs  water out of his eyes.

 

At least the words for a goodbye.

 

See you in Hell, Sammy!

 

 

 

 

___________________________________

[kuebiko](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/147440417070/kuebiko)

 

 

°


	3. ° nodus tollens

°

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale - unaccounted days between Stull and Lisa

 

 

 

 

**There are no condolence cards for brothers in hell.**

 

 

 

He tries to find information about Sam on Angel Radio, which sounds more and more like Angels' War. About Lucifer. The cage. But either nobody knows anything or they don't care.

Through their bond he can observe when Dean is too weak to send him away. In the last few days, he has hardly dared to leave Dean's side and his pitch-black self-reproaches. 

Castiel switches to visibility, pretending to have just materialized in the motel room – a bag of bacon cheeseburger in one hand, a six-pack in the other.

Dean startles, shrugs it off and accepts the food with a grunt. After the first bite, he glares at Castiel has if he had brought him greasy cardboard. With a retch he opens a beer, emptying it in one go.

"Whisky?" Dean looks a little hopeful for the first time in a long time until Cas shakes his head.

The silence in the room is only filled by the humming of the fridge and Cas would love to be invisible again.

There are no words in the human world to reach Dean in his grief.

 

He keeps watching over him ...

 

 

______________

[nodus tollens](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/48395591256/nodus-tollens)

 

 

 

°


	4. ° pâro

°

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale - unaccounted days between Stull and Lisa

 

 

**Pierce the veil**

 

 

One time, he allows himself to freak out, digging through the things left behind, digging for Sam, for ... something.

A dirty pair of jeans, black and red stains - Brady's blood. Sam's flannel shirt, far too soft, he let's himself sink into the musk of his brother. It is so fucking fucked up - his life. How to move on? Where to?

Firing the empty bag into a corner, he feels a hard rectangle. He removes the bottom - a book. Like Dad's journal.

When he opens it, however, he finds no monster descriptions, but radiant faces. Sam and Jess on a beach, handwritten below: "Our First Vacation - Big Sur 2002".

In a trance, Dean leafs through more holidays, picnics with friends, University festivities. One picture captivates him especially. In the foreground, two pairs of legs on a bed. In the background a sun-lit window.

Dean licks the salty water and snot from his lips, blows into a dirty handkerchief.

If he could say one thing to Sammy, it would be that he forgives him for Stanford - with all his heart.

He repacks - including his own things. 

 

He knows now where to go. 

 

 

______________

[pâro](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/52394113596/p%C3%A2ro)

 

 

°


	5. ° monachopsis

°

 

Timestamp: Season 6 / Episode 1

 

 

**Playing Dean**

 

 

 

The salt in front of the door and windows, the knife under his pillow are irritating, but she gets it.

She watches him, watches him mow the lawn lost in thought, trying to help Ben with his homework, when he misses the neighbour's bottle of beer during cheers.

He does it well the faking, really, but she knows him from before ...

Through his well-kept mask she can see the tiredness etched into his eyes, feels his pain in every joke he squeezes from his lips.

A shell that plays Dean.

 

He's with her, but he's not here. 

 

 

 

________________

[monachopsis](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/36505968156/monachopsis)

 

 

 

°


	6. ~ exulansis

°

 

 

 

**Mrs. Nelson**

 

 

 

“Please draw a picture about an important event of in your life."

 

It had only been three weeks, but he really liked 1st Grade. And his teacher with her blonde ponytail and her swinging light dresses, smelling like flowers.

 

She always smiled at him, even if his clothes were dirty. He had tried to wash them in the sink, but Dad had gotten really mad. Now he always waited until Dad found time to go to the laundry. But Dad was always busy. Important things.

 

So most often it was Dean, who did the laundry. And the cooking. And the cleaning. And the good-night-story-reading.

 

They were already here for a long time. Maybe, maybe they wouldn’t leave this time.

 

He had spent hours on the weekend colouring. Dean had raised his eye brows, when he had seen, what he was drawing, said nothing, just put a warm hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Who wants to present his or her picture?”

 

Sam raised his hand, hoping he would leave the craved impression.

 

“Sammy!” He went to the front of the class. “This is the night my mom burnt on the ceiling of my nursery."

 

 

° ° °

 

 

________________________________________

 [exulansis](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/96261999250/exulansis)

 

 

 

°


	7. ~ lachesism

~

 

 

 

**The hero**

 

 

 

 

He calculatingly watches the new kid. Scrawny little thing. Could need a hair cut. Maybe he and his boys could give him one after school.

 

~

 

He looks over the dark parking lot. He was now waiting for 10 minutes. How dare Cal and Leroy to let him wait. Dropping his bike, he takes out his butterfly knife, flipping it open and shut again and again.

 

Nothing ever happened in this boring little town, besides these mysterious kidnappings. Parents and teachers freaking out, failing to hide it.  

 

If someone would try to abduct him … Ha, he would know what to do. Single-handedly bring them down. He had practice in these things – just another routine for Bruce Sneider.

 

A rustling in the bushes behind him. Just the breeze. But actually there was no wind. He tries to suppress the shudder, but the little hairs on his arm won’t obey.

 

Hot breath in his neck, a stench like dead meat. A hand over his mouth. No, claws. Fucking claws! Pressing into his cheeks, splitting skin.

 

He would really like to scream right now, but the hand … falls away.

 

The scrawny kid. “Run”, he yells at him.

 

And Bruce Sneider does.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________

[lachesism](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/64620271186/lachesism)

 

 

 

 

 

~

 


	8. ~ scabulous

 ~

 

 

**The Trophy**

 

 

 

"Please, Dad." / "Damn, that was close, Dean." / "Please don't let Dean die." Sam jumps anxiously around him and Dad.

 

Dad's face is a tense grimace. "When I say "Down!", you obey, son!!! ... Understood?" - "Yes, Sir!"

 

Quickly Dean hides his face behind a hand. He can't stop grinning. His T-shirt is a shredded, bloody mass and he's a little dizzy, probably from the pain killers.

 

Finally, his first slay. That's worth a permanent scar.

 

The only thing he is afraid of are the looks of his classmates in the shower, when they covertly check out his bruises.

 

 

~

 

 

___________________________________

[scabulous](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/171794497555/scabulous)

 

 

~


	9. ~ zenosyne

~

 

 

 

**How much longer?**

 

 

 

This … is an impressive report-card, Sam.” How time had just passed. Some moments ago, Sam had been a toddler. Mary dead.

 

Now Sam was finishing 2nd Grade with astonishing marks. Deans mid-term report-card said a lot about unexcused absences and “I don’t care”-attitude.

 

At the Parent-Teacher Conference next week, he would blame it on puberty. They would be gone in two weeks anyway.

 

Nevertheless, it was true. Puberty had hit Dean square in the chest. Overlong shower-sessions, cocky grin turning into blushing the next moment.

 

At least, his eldest  was devoted towards the unfinished quest.

 

John sighed, feeling tired.

 

 

 

 

______________________________________

[Zenosyne](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/158230192655/life-is-short-and-life-is-long-but-not-in-that)

 

 

 

~


	10. ~ onism

~

 

 

 

**The other side of the fence  
**

 

 

 

While refueling Sam notices the bus at the other gas pump, packed to the top: backpacks, suitcases, children, surfboards.

 

"Samuel, stay in the car. Too dangerous out here!

 

Sam's heartbeat starts to rumble until he understands, it’s not about him.

 

Stealthily, he looks at the other boy. Similar age - around thirteen.

 

"Joe, darling, relax. We are on vacation.” His wife kisses the man on the cheek. He smiles.

 

Sam's gaze meets the boy's and they stay linked for a moment, sharing an eye roll, but the boy seems almost ... envious? Of him?

 

Expertly, Sam hangs back the tap.

 

 

________________________________

[onism](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/73524850764/onism)

 

 

 

 

~


	11. ~ liberosis

~

 

 

**A+**

 

 

He has to. He has to have an A+ in his last physics exam, finalizing the perfect score for his SATs.

Without it, he won’t get that full ride to Stanford. And without that, he will be stuck in this life, stuck in something that will kill him rather sooner than later, stuck with John, who is more Drill Sergeant than father.

He does not want to leave Dean though, who is more of a Dad to him than John has ever been.

Cautiously, he peeks at the paper Mrs. Cooper is handing  back to him, heart pounding.

A+.

Fuck!

 

 

 

 

___________________________

[liberosis](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/62661406328/liberosis)

 

 

~


	12. adomania

°

 

 

**Surprise!**

 

 

3 am and he can't sleep. Rubbing over tired eyes, he flips on the kitchen light. There is a mouth-watering scent in the air, resurfacing things from a long, long time ago, blanketing him in warmth and safety.

With a little yawn, he puts the coffee machine to work and opens the fridge to take out the milk.

Inside, there are two pies starring back at him, each wearing a number. They are a little crumpled, probably Sam made them himself.

With a sneaking suspicion, he confirms the date on his phone.

 

2019-01-24.

 

He has actually made it to 40.

 

 

 

 

_________________

[adomania](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/39347449834/adomania)

 

 

 

 

 

°


	13. Vellichor

°

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________

[Vellichor](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/57250260260/vellichor)

 

 

 

°


End file.
